godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla vs. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man
Godzilla vs. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is a 2010 movie of the american reboot movie series Godzilla: War of Kaiju. Monsters Godzilla Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Anguirus Plot In 1985 1 year after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man had been destroyed by Ghostbusters a new monster is sighted.Anguirus comes to New York City, biting part of The Empire State Building though all the metal and glass makes him bleed furiously.After the carnage had ended it appered every thing would be OK.Though General Henry Jadion believes Anguirus will return.But a week had passed and a man by the name Dave Fredrick is obsessed with Stay Puft Marshmallows,after seeing what had happened he believed that reincarnating The Stay Puft Marshmallow man could protect NYC from Anguirus.Fredrick decides to have permission to reincarnate Stay Puft.Though the mayor declines, enraging Fredrick.With the US army under less alert since the last time a kaiju was spotted by NYC was a month it had been rested to a hault. Though a day ater Anguirus returns, clearly enraged from a burnt mark which gives a red flag to General Jadion.Jadion believes it's from Godzilla, though everyone else thinks not since Godzilla hadn't been reported near NYC for years.And over the weeks becomes obsessed with Godzilla and him attacking NYC, causing him to loose his power as General and quits the Army.While this is happening Dave Fredrick is almost done reincarnating Stay Puft, planning to finish it in a matter of two days.The next day Godzilla actually appears by the side of Anguirus showing that they may have been enemies but now allies.Destroying a quarter of NYC.But under this Fredrick accidentallly messes up a spell making Stay Puft a defender to an attacker though doesn't realize it. Fredrick had finally completed Stay Puft and released him but instead of what he was suppose to do and with for big G STay Puft began attacking NYC.The mayor surprised realized that Fredrick must have reincarnated Stay Puft.Making the mayor issue a bounty on Fredrick though it doesn't carry out as Town Hall is blown up killing the mayor and others.Godzilla is awenked to fight Stay Puft as well as Anguirus.Godzilla seeing Stay Puft punches Stay Puft spreading gooie marshmallow on a entire block.Though Stay Puft regenerates and Anguirus stabs Stay Puft in the stomach.Stay Puft again regenerates, the army already called begins firing though under the new lead of General Victor Keil does awful.While under this Godzilla fires his atomic breath aimed at STay Puft but misses landing in the area of General Keil killing Keil and many others.Under no lead of a general the army calls for Jadion who says he'll only help if he gets his General powers back.Upon aggreing the army captures Fredrick who says he originally planned on making Stay Puft a good kaiju and messed up on a spell.While in the monster fight Godzilla agin fires his atomic breath melting Stay Puft killing him.While this happens because of the scorching hot marshmallow Fredrick takes this as his chance to get away and runs straight into it purposelly, resulting in his death.The police surprised say the madness is over for now.After Stay Puft had been killed Godzilla roars in victory and returns to the ocean. Category:Movies